Blooming Into Something More
by oddrose
Summary: A series of drabbles that begins at the beginning of Hiccup's and Astrid's developing relationship and leads all the way to when Hiccup decides to take the next step. *Sequel will be a full-length story
1. New Leg

**Hello readers! This will be a series of drabbles/oneshots. They will be in chronological order, starting a few months from after the events of the first movie! I have a full story I will be writing, but it will be starting with *drum roll* Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and I wanted to provide a bit of a backstory without writing an entire story with a plot and action...just wanted to get the romance part across to ya.**

**Here you go! The first drabble of my drabble series!**

* * *

"This isn't working."

"Maybe if you try-."

"Ouch! Toothless, no pushing!"

"Here, let me-."

Astrid went to hold onto Hiccup's side as Toothless gave him another hard shove in the back. The two teens toppled over and Hiccup grimaced in pain.

"Oh, Gods," Astrid said worryingly, rolling off of Hiccup and kneeling by him. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," he muttered, glancing down his left side.

It had been nearly a month since Hiccup's and Toothless's run with the Red Death. While Hiccup was grateful everyday that his life had been sparred, some days the metal contraption attached to his left knee really bugged him. Especially when he was trying out a new design for the first time.

Toothless's black head popped over Astrid's as he gazed apologetically down at Hiccup.

"Don't try to look like you're sorry," Hiccup told him. "You did that on purpose."

Astrid helped him sit up, a frown on her face.

"Maybe you've had enough for today," she said carefully. "You've been at it for hours."

"No," Hiccup said firmly, holding tight onto her arm as he stood up. "Gobber's is getting too small. If I can get this design to work, all I'll have to do is change out the wood slab as I get too tall."

Astrid sighed, sharing a look with Toothless. She knew he was right. It seemed as though Hiccup had finally hit puberty and he was growing taller everyday. Of course, she had no complaints about this turn of events, but it still killed her to see him struggling with his injury like this.

No one really knew for sure what happened to Hiccup's leg. After Toothless released him on the pebbly beach and the joy of his survival resided, Hiccup's leg was wrapped and they immediately rushed back on one of the few remaining ships. Astrid was sure Hiccup knew the reason behind his missing appendage, along with Gobber, but neither had spread it around.

"Fine, just hold on tight," she told him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He did the same to her and she felt the fluttering feeling in her stomach. There was no spoken relationship between the two, they had never said anything to each other about their feelings, and they had only kissed twice, not counting when she had kissed his cheek after he "kidnapped" her on Toothless. However, Astrid knew Hiccup belonged to her.

"You don't have to do this you know," Hiccup said as the two, with Toothless close on their heels, made their way to Hiccup's house.

"And leave you with Mr. 'I like to shove you over'?" Astrid said, ignoring the huff of hot air from behind her. "Besides, I like helping you."

The corner of Hiccup's mouth turned up and his arm tightened around her waist.

Slowly and with the occasional stumble, Astrid managed to get Hiccup from the forge to his house. Already he was beginning to master the new mechanism. It wouldn't be long before he was walking like normal again.

Night had settled over the village. Loud, badly sung songs could be heard from those at the mead hall who had a bit too much to drink, but besides that, it was quiet. Even the dragons had taken to the their shelters for the night. For a moment, Astrid wondered where Stormfly had wandered off to, before she realized Hiccup had not removed his arm from around her.

She looked over to him and he met her eyes, quickly turning red. To her disappointment, he dropped his arm and back away quickly, stumbling over his new leg. Toothless pressed his large head against his back and held him steady.

"Uh-its late-and..." he stammered, not making eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Astrid said, stepping back. "Should probably get going..."

Suddenly, something smooth and scaly shoved against her lower back. She recognized Stormfly, but it still surprised her how quiet her friend could be.

"What are you doing girl?" Astrid asked, before Stormfly shoved hard and Astrid fell forward. At the same time, Toothless did the same to Hiccup. The couple clashed together in a an awkward embrace of apologies and blushing.

"Oh Gods," Hiccup muttered. He was going to kill Toothless tonight. "I'm-"

He froze. Astrid was looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, a small smile playing on her lips. He couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful.

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he ducked his head and pressed his lips against her hers. This kiss was like their others; quick, sweet, and innocent. For a moment they stayed like that, then pulled apart. Astrid beamed and stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Um, yeah," Hiccup stammered, rubbing his neck. "Tomorrow."

Astrid turned, with Stormfly at her side, and walked away. Hiccup stood there, watching her retreating figure, until a familiar throaty chuckle erupted from beside him.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiccup asked, shoving past Toothless and disappearing into the house.

* * *

**Sooo, what do yall think? Definitely going to enjoy writing this. Feel free to ask for any prompts or ideas!**


	2. Diving For Astrid

**Second drabble up! This one only takes place a few weeks from the last one. hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Trained dragons were no longer an oddity on Berk. Hel, dragons were _everywhere_ on Berk now. While some were just fun, well-tamed, pets others actually helped with daily tasks around the village. They were quite good at herding sheep, carrying heavy loads, and worked as a good scare tactic for anyone contemplating to commit a crime.

Dragons, however, still proved to be a problem.

Like most species, there were always a few that were..._different._ Hiccup had once believed Toothless was the only intelligent one, but it turned out most dragons were fairly easy to get along with. Turned out the odd ones were those that couldn't be tamed; couldn't change from being wild beasts that simply lived to fill their bellies. These guys were the problem.

Especially when a scouting group took most of the dragons with them the morning before a rogue Monstrous Nightmare attack.

"C'mon Buddy c'mon!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless dived, shooting a single ball of purple-blue flame from his mouth at the Nightmare, who was currently tearing its way through the barns and livestock shelters.

The blast exploded and the deafening roar of the animal erupted through the night sky.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid appeared beside him on the back of Stormfly, the only other trained dragon in the village. They both rose in the sky, far above the village and ocean.

"Hiccup! You're going to blow up the whole village!" Astrid shouted.

"It's already eating the whole village!" Hiccup yelled back to her. "If you haven't noticed, I'm doing the best I can!"

In that split second, everything went horribly wrong. One second, Astrid and Hiccup were glaring at each other, eyes locked in fiery frustration. The next, the Nightmare had risen into the air at record speed. With its body inflamed, it gave a catastrophic blow to Stormfly and knocked her right out of the sky. It lunged at Toothless, who could easily defend itself against the now-angry dragon, but that wasn't what Hiccup was concerned about.

Hiccup's insides turned to ice as watched Astrid fly off Stormfly's back in his direction. She was too far for him to grab and Toothless was too busy with his oncoming attacker. Before the Nightmare made contact with Toothless, Hiccup unlatched his saddle and pushed off of his friend's back.

Air cold as ice rushed passed him for what seemed like hours, but in reality was three seconds, before he reached out and caught hold of Astrid's free-falling body. Astrid clutched to Hiccup's shoulders. She tried to remember how far up they had flown before the Nightmare hit them. It didn't really matter. In less than a minute, the pair would be colliding with the ground at a fatal speed. She quickly wondered where Stormfly was. Hopefully she would hit the water and live.

Live unlike Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup held was holding onto her so tight her bones hurt, but she didn't complain. Shutting her eyes against the rush air, she waited for inevitable.

A loud, ear-splitting roar spliced through her ear drums like a knife. A sound like heavy a blanket beating against the wind clouded her ears for a moment, before her back slammed into something bulky. It was a good thing she'd had a tight grip on Hiccup, because she nearly flew off the object as one of Hiccup's hand shot out to grip it.

She was laying on a saddle. Astrid clutched him tighter, allowing Hiccup to remove his other hand from her and grip the other side of the dark leather. Glancing to her side, she saw black scales dancing in the moonlight.

"Slow down, Bud!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless slowed his speed to nearly crawling, going as slow as he could without falling out of the sky. Hiccup shoved his prosthetic into its placed and directed Toothless to the ground.

"Hang on," he told Astrid, who hanging on awkwardly to him. "We're almost there!"

Shortly after, Toothless skidded to a stop outside the village. Astrid slid off him and was followed by Hiccup. They were just in time to watched the inflamed body of the Nightmare to splash into the sea. Toothless had finished the job.

Hiccup sighed and Astrid reached and clutched his hand. Hiccup hated it when there were dragons that couldn't be saved. She knew he blamed himself for its death.

She was pleased, however, to see Stormfly swimming back to shore from her own fall. Her injuries were obviously not severe, judging by how easily she was treading the water to the docks.

Toothless shoved his head under Astrid's and Hiccup's joined hands and made a happy purring sound.

"Aww, you were great Toothless," Astrid said, letting go of Hiccup to scratch under the dragon's chin.

"Definitely the hero today, Bud," Hiccup praised, smiling crookedly. "Good job."

Toothless smiled, or rather opened his mouth at an odd angle, before bounding down the pathway to the docks to help his fellow friend.

Astrid watched him depart, then clutched Hiccup's hand again.

"How did you know Toothless was going to reach us in time?" she asked.

Hiccup looked sideways at her and shrugged. "I didn't."

Astrid's eyes grew wide and before Hiccup knew what had hit him, she threw her arms around her neck and pressed her mouth against his. This kiss wasn't like their others. Instead of parting after a moment, Hiccups arms snaked around her waist and their mouths opened, exploring and tasting each other for the first time. Hiccup's warm breath filled Astrid and she melted into his chest.

She broke the kiss, but didn't step out his grasp or remove her arms from around him. Hiccup gave her his oh-so-familiar goofy smile that she loved so much.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispered.

He shrugged again. "Wasn't that much to it. If you were going down, I was going with you. No way around it."

Tears she hadn't known were there overflowed from Astrid's eyes as she stretched up on her toes and kissed him again.

"We'd better go roundup the sheep and yaks before Toothless and Stormfly decided to have a midnight snack," Hiccup said quietly, next to her mouth. "Pretty sure my dad would kill me if they come back to no animals."

Astrid chuckled and, hand-in-hand, they walked to clean up the mess of the Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

**opinions? reviews please!**

**cant wait till these drabbles are done and the story will be posted!**


	3. Maybe Soon

**drabble #3! this one takes place a few months after the last one. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut all emerged from the dragon training arena. They were exhausted and covered from head-to-toe in dirt, sweat, and ash. The new group of dragon trainers they got today were all young children who had the attention spans of goldfish, energy levels that could top Toothless on his best days, and the ability to irritate any dragon to the point of letting loose some flames.

"I quit," Snotlout said, leaning over the water barrel and splashing water over his head. "Little kids are the worst. This job sucks."

"The job is awesome," Tuff mumbled. "The kids are what suck."

Astrid grabbed a wet rag from the barrel and turned to Hiccup, wiping his dirty face. Hiccup, being the leader of the dragon training program, was the one who got the pleasure of settling most, if not all, the conflicts in the arena. His reward was the thickest layer of grime and an aching body.

"They aren't _that_ bad," Hiccup said as Astrid continued to scrub his face. "I mean, they are kids."

"We've been doing this for months now," Ruff said from her spot next to her brother. "You'd think we would be able to control the little devils at this point."

"When I have kids, they won't act anything like that. They'll obey my every command, almost like my own little slaves."

"I'll pray for the poor girl who accepts your offer," Ruff muttered, while Tuff snickered.

"Speaking of offers," Fishlegs said happily. "Heard you got one Astrid. Congrats."

Astrid's face grew beet red. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Hiccup as she smooth the rag over his skin again, but tried to keep her cool.

Astrid had turned sixteen last week. She was the youngest of her friends and the last to make it into adulthood. Now finally considered a grown woman, her parents would begin receiving marriage offers from any viking male who wanted her hand. Even though her parents got the final vote, Astrid was allowed to have a say in accepting or declining offers. Since this had only been the first one, her parents didn't mind her wish to decline. Even though everyone suspected it, her and Hiccup's relationship wasn't public or even official. Secretly, her parents were waiting for his offer.

"Um, yeah. It was from that woodcutter boy. Told him no though.

She turned away from Hiccup, but could feel his heat radiating from behind her.

"Smart move, Babe," Snotlout said with a wink. "Gotta keep your options open. Leave some room for the real men to make a move."

"Real men are taller than a ten year old," Tuff sneered, while the group laughed.

Astrid rolled her eyes and stalked past them, headed towards Stormfly's stall. The trained dragons here each had stalls to sleep and rest in that had an open wall, allowing them to fly outside. She wished Stormfly could stay at her house like Toothless and Hiccup, but with her large family, there was no room.

She knew Hiccup was following her. She could hear the clink of metal with every other step against the stone pathway. When they were safely away from the group and outside Stormfly's empty stall, Hiccup spoke.

"So, a marriage offer, huh?"

"I told you I said no."

Hiccup shook his head and stepped closer to her. There was no smile on his face, no laughter in his eyes and it made Astrid feel sick.

"No, you told our friends you said no. You didn't tell me anything. Were you even planning on telling me at all?"

"No…yes…maybe," she stammered. "I don't know. It all happened so fast. Besides it's not like anyone knows about…" She waved her hand in the small space between their bodies, unsure of how to phrase it. "You can't really blame them."

Hiccup's demeanor changed. His arms that been crossed fell and his eyes un-slanted.

"What?" Astrid asked, warily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hiccup's dorky half-smile appeared and Astrid suddenly realized what he was thinking.

"Hiccup, no."

"C'mon, let's just tell everyone! My dad wont pressure me into giving a girl's family an offer, your parents won't bug you about not accepting any, and I won't have to beat anyone up!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You seriously doubt all this raw Viking power in front of you?" Hiccup demanded, deepening his voice and flexing his arms.

Silence.

"Fine, I won't have to ask Toothless to beat anyone up for me."

Astrid cracked a smile, but sighed. She didn't really want to announce a relationship to the village. It really wasn't any of their business.

She closed the gap between them and leaned her head against his shoulder. Hiccup's arms enveloped her and his hands rubbed circles on her back.

"Maybe we don't tell everyone," Astrid began. "Maybe we can just…act like we like each other in front of other people. They'll get the picture soon enough."

"Act like we like each other?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide the laugh in his voice. "I thought we did like each other."

"Meh," Astrid shrugged, giggling into his shoulder.

Hiccup held her at arm's length. "You better watch it. I'll march down to your parents right now and give them an offer and then you'll be stuck with me. No family will refuse the chiefs son."

Astrid gasped and narrowed her eyes in fake anger. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

He turned and marched down the hallway with his chest puffed out and a grin on his face.

"Hiccup! I was joking."

He ignored her, but quickened his pace.

"Hiccup. This isn't funny!"

Astrid ran at him and launched herself onto his back.

"Dear Gods woman, are you trying to kill me?"

She tightened her arms around his neck and clasped her legs on his middle. "No going to see my parents."

"Ever?"

She paused a moment. Did she mean ever? What if, years from now, Hiccup and offered himself to her? Is that something she wanted?

"Not ever," she replied, kissing his cheek. His arms came back and held onto her as he began walking down the path again. "Maybe…soon."

Hiccup's face grew hot and he was grateful Astrid couldn't see it. He couldn't help the smile pulling on his lips as he answered her.

"Maybe soon."

* * *

**what did you all think? please review!**


	4. Giving A Name

**Just a couple quick things.**

**1. I'll be updating pretty quickly until the series reaches 5000 words. after that, expect an update every couple of days.**

**2. In regards to DragonRydr22's comment...consider it done! i'm working on it now! expect it to be one of the next few updates.**

**Okay, im done now! enjoy :)**

* * *

"Toothless, get down here right now!"

"Yelling isn't going to solve the problem."

"I'm not yelling. I'm trying to be intimidating."

The throaty chuckle coming from the rafters told Hiccup he was failing.

"Toothless, I'm serious. You need a bath. You're disgusting."

Astrid laughed from here spot across the room. She was scrubbing down Stormfly, who either bathed herself or had Astrid bathe her regularly. Nadders, being extremely vain and proud, rarely left a spot of dirt on them. While Hiccup didn't normally mind that he had a dragon who didn't feel the need to be spotless, he did mind it when Toothless had crashed in the mud earlier that afternoon. There was no way the dragon could go throughout the village with the thick layer of grime on him. Toothless, however, didn't care for baths. He actually resented them and had decided he wouldn't be bathed that day.

They were in the central room of the dragon training building and when Hiccup had pulled out the water bucket, Toothless took to the rafters.

"Look at Stormfly," Hiccup said, gesturing to the glistening blue scales on the creature. "She likes baths!"

Toothless huffed and still clung to his rafter. Summer was nearing to an end and the air was growing crisp and cold at night. Even those who were dry ended up shivering at the end of the day. Toothless had no desire to let a single drop of water touch his black scales.

"Aww, is Hiccup is being mean to you?" Astrid asked, sticking out her bottom lip. Stormfly, finally pleased with the shine of her scales, had sauntered off to her stall for the night. Astrid gazed up at the black dragon and Toothless pouted, nodding his head slowly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup can be a mean guy sometimes."

"Um, excuse me?"

"When he washes you, does he leave you wet and cold?"

Toothless narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, who rolled his eyes in response, then pouted back to Astrid before nodding again.

"When I wash Stormfly, I always dry her until she's nice and warm. She really likes it. Do you think you'd let me try that on you? If you don't like it, you'll never have to take another bath again."

"Astrid…"

"Shush, Hiccup."

Toothless didn't move for a moment, then, to Hiccup's annoyance, crawled down the wooden wall to Astrid's side.

She shot a smirk to Hiccup, as she began scrubbing down the mud and dust covered scales.

"He only came down because he knew I was about go all Viking on him," Hiccup said, walking up to the pair.

"Whatever you say, hun," Astrid laughed.

Hiccup's jaw slacked and he cocked an eyebrow as Astrid froze and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Astrid said quickly, suddenly very focused on the spot she was scrubbing on Toothless.

Hiccup walked to her, shaking a finger and smiling widely. "No no no. You said 'hun'. You gave me a name."

"So, what?" Astrid snapped, blush rising in her cheeks. Toothless looked back and grinned at the couple.

"So, that was just about the cutest thing ever," Hiccup said, cheerfully. "Now I have to come up with one for you."

Astrid dropped her rag and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, no Hiccup."

"How about 'Dearest'?"

"Hiccup, stop talking."

"Shnookums has a ring to it."

"Stop. Now."

"Hey, c'mere. I'm just joking around," Hiccup said, feeling bad about how red Astrid's face had become. "If you want me to stop, I will."

"Thank you."

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she did the same to his waist, burying her face in shoulder.

"What about "My Lover'?"

"Hiccup!"

He laughed and pressed his lips against Astrid's forehead. She gave him a punch in the shoulder, but laid her head back down.

"Have I ever told you what a sweet girlfriend you are," Hiccup chuckled. "That's it! Sweetheart. What do you think?"

Astrid turned her head to look up at him and smiled. "Whatever you want, Babe."

"Hmm, Babe? I like that one too."

Astrid laughed and kissed his cheek. "No 'My Lover' though. That's a little creepy. I'm not ever sure it would apply to me."

"What? You don't wanna be my lover," Hiccup asked, smirking as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Astrid stuck out her tongue and shoved him, before her blush and sweaty palms gave her away.

"What I want is to finish washing-."

They turned and looked at the _empty_ room, with no dragon in sight. The door on the far end was ajar, moving slightly in the breeze from outside.

"Toothless!"

* * *

**Just a little bit of cuteness. please review :)**


	5. Punch

**Allow me to begin my HUGE apology. I cant begin to describe the family/work problems that came about the past few weeks. Everyone (especially DragonRydr22) please forgive me for my lack of updating! You guys are a great audience and I didn't mean to disappoint!**

**Dear DragonRydr22: I decided to split your prompt into two drabbles. This is the first one.**

* * *

It was no secret that Hiccup had a gentle soul. He was against killing and harming other creatures. Astrid was surprised he managed to fish without shedding a tear for his catch. There just wasn't a single violent bone in his body.

This was why, even after several months of having a public relationship, Astrid was still being bugged by most of the boys in the village. No one had gone as far to propose an offer to her parents, but the flirting and attempted pet names were almost worst then before her and Hiccup had become official.

Because of this, Astrid tried to avoid being in the public eye with Hiccup for too long. While she had no problem throwing punches, Hiccup did and everyone knew it. Snotlout was the main offender. Every chance he got, he made passes at Astrid, knowing how much it tormented Hiccup.

Astrid roamed the back room of the forge, eyeing the drawings and sketches that covered the walls. Hiccup was seated at his desk, working furiously on a new saddle design for Stormfly. The late fall moon was rising and voices of children and adults enjoying the rare, nice weather could be heard through the walls.

"So, you don't mind if I leave?"

Hiccup turned in his chair and gave her a half smile.

"No, Sweetheart. Go have fun. I'll probably be up all night finishing this."

She bent down, planting a soft kiss on his lips before striding out the door.

There were bonfires throughout the streets, food roasting, and the village supply of mead was disappearing quickly. Music was being played somewhere and couples, large groups, and dragons were all bounding in the streets. Usually she enjoyed these nights that only came a few times a year, but tonight, Astrid felt a little sad. These kind of nights weren't really Hiccup's thing. She silently wished we would come out to join her, but she knew that was impossible.

Walking through the crowds, she finally found a fire her friends were gathered around. Their dragons, including Stormfly and Toothless, were on the rooftops closest to them enjoying in the festivities.

"Hey there Babe," Snotlout called out, winking at her as she joined them by the fire.

"Knock it off," she muttered. Hiccup occasionally called her 'Babe.' It sounded…gross coming from someone else.

"Where's your uh-boyfriend?" he chuckled. "If I were your boyfriend, I wouldn't let you be out here all alone."

"Stop it, Snotlout," Fishlegs said defensively. Astrid gave him a small smile, but it was ruined as Snotlout opened his mouth again.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't deserve this." Ruff and Tuff made to open their mouths, but Snotlout cut them off. "Now, I get the appeal. Chief's son so you got a lot of opportunities goin' for ya, but that's gotta be all Hiccup can offer you."

Astrid narrowed her eyes as he leaned in closer.

"Now, off the record, I can totally provide you with what you're missing out on Astrid," he said, smiling widely.

Astrid saw red. She wished she had her axe on her before she suddenly longed to throw it right at Snotlout's head. Before she could retaliate however, a fist came from behind Astrid and collided with the side of Snotlout's face.

He was knocked to the ground and Astrid gasped as Hiccup stood beside her, fist still raised and his eyes narrowed. She couldn't remember a time he looked so…menacing.

"If you _ever_ say anything to _my girlfriend_ like that again," Hiccup said, through his teeth. "You'll have a lot more than a black eye to worry about. Got it?"

Snotlout started to stand up, to move angrily towards the couple, but a gust of wind hit the back of Astrid and she heard a fierce growl from above her head. Apparently, Toothless wasn't about to let anything happen to his rider, or his rider's girl.

"_Got it?" _Hiccup repeated, looking angrier than before.

Snotlout nodded, before turning around and leaving the fireside.

There was silence from the group of friends and Astrid. Hiccup lowered his first and his angry demeanor departed, leaving him looking like the Hiccup they all knew and loved.

"What?" he asked, looking at all the blank faces starring him down.

"That was…"Tuff began, but had no words.

"Unexpected." Fishlegs announced.

"If you were my boyfriend," Ruffnut said. "I'd be all over you right now."

"Thank you, Ruff," Astrid said, grabbing Hiccup's hand and dragging him away from the others. Toothless followed, obviously worried to leave his friend now.

"What was that?" Astrid demanded, when they had gone a quite a distance from the fires.

Hiccup scratched the back of his hand and shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I don't know. After you left, I felt bad so I came after you. When I heard him talking, it was just the last straw for me. I guess I just snapped. Are you mad?"

"Actually," Astrid said, grabbing the sides of Hiccup's face and kissing him hard. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her small, strong body tightly against him. It wasn't until Toothless made a chirping sound, that they broke apart.

"It was kinda hot," Astrid finished, biting her lip.

Hiccup's eyes widened and she giggled in response.

"Well, if that's the case, allow me to go punch every guy in the village now."

Astrid laughed again, tilting her head as Hiccup bent down to kiss her one more time.

* * *

**Any drabbles/situation you particularly want to see, please let me know! I'd be happy to do it as long as it stays within the same realm of my story! Please review!**


	6. Stranded

**This one is for you mark. Thanks for the prompt!**

**btw everyone, I REALLY enjoyed writing this one :)**

* * *

**DRABBLE 6-STRANDED**

"I told you we should have turned back!"

"You aren't helping!"

The storm of the century raged around them. Ice cold rain struck their faces and the wind was so strong, both Toothless and Stormfly were having a difficult time keeping themselves in the air. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked so loudly that Hiccup was worried his hearing would be damaged. Hiccup knew if they didn't find land soon, they would be plummeting into the waves below them.

Suddenly, Toothless dove straight down. Yelling in surprise, Hiccup went with Toothless's plan, knowing he could probably see something they couldn't. Stormfly followed suit and, in a matter of seconds, both dragons skidded to stop on a pebbly beach. Waves crashed against the shore and the wind almost caused Hiccup to fall over. Toothless and Stormfly walked quickly into a nearby, rocky cave.

Hiccup slid off of Toothless' wet body and pulled Astrid off of Stormfly. The dragons turned, facing the opening of the cave, while Hiccup gripped Astrid's freezing, soaking wet body.

"Oh, Gods," he said, worryingly. "You're ice cold."

Astrid's face went sour and grabbed the front of Hiccup's tunic, yanking his face down to her level.

"This. Is. _Your. _Fault."

She shoved him away and crossed her arms, her eyes still narrowed. Hiccup was suddenly very glad she had left her axe at home.

"I didn't know-!"

"I told you we should go home," she interrupted, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I told you the clouds didn't look right. I told you we'd gone far enough for the day."

Hiccup swallowed thickly and watched her rant with wide eyes.

"Now, we're the Gods know where in the middle of the worst storm Berk had seen in years! Who knows how long it'll be until we can go home."

Ignoring the death glare she was giving him and the fact a single one of Astrid's punches could knock Hiccup out for months, he took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, earnestly, reaching out to hold her.

"Stop it," Astrid snapped, crossing her arms. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm mad at you."

Suddenly, Toothless ignited the ground under him and Stormfly. The cave was basked in a deep glow, flickering light over both of them. Hiccup took in a sharp breath at the sight of Astrid. Even with hair and clothes drenched, eyes fierce, and defensive stance, Hiccup had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

"You look," he began, a smirk sliding onto his face. He took another stepped towards Astrid, but she backed up against the cave wall. "Amazing."

"Stop it."

"Why?"

Hiccup was standing a mere inch in front of her now. He placed his hands on either side of her waist, ignoring the fact her arms were still crossed. Astrid's expression had softened though and, instead of looking angry, she bit her lip, gazing up at him though her eyelashes.

Hiccup started to bend his head down, to finally press his lips against hers, but her hands came up to stop him right before they touched. Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh, but didn't pull his head back.

"I said I was sorry," he whispered. His breath tickled Astrid's face, tempting her to close the distance between them, but she held her ground.

"Hiccup," she said softly, playing with the straps of the leather vest he was wearing. "You can't keep ignoring me. It's not just you anymore. It's us."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do," she sighed. "You can't make dumb, reckless decisions anymore. If I wasn't with you now, I'd be home, freaking out because my boyfriend didn't come home when he said he would. I would have thought you died in the storm or something. There are people who care about you. You can't just blow off what I think."

Hiccup griped her hips tighter and she finally gave in, letting her hands move to the base of his neck.

"I am _so _sorry Astrid," he said, looking her in the eye with face still directly in front of hers. "I never thought of it like that. Never, in my life, would I want to do that to you. I-I love you."

Astrid froze and her breath caught in her throat. Her body was suddenly a bundle of nerves all going haywire. Her mind was mush, unable to comprehend the words that had just spilled from Hiccup's mouth.

"What-what did you say?" she breathed out.

Hiccup's mouth popped opened and his eyes grew wide, the realization of his confession finally settling in.

"Oh Gods," he stammered. "You don't-it's okay if you-."

Astrid cut him off. She threw herself against him and pressed her lips tightly against his. His mouth greeted hers eagerly, taking her kiss in full stride. Astrid's back relaxed against the rough, cold rock in the cave, but it was a price she was willing to pay.

She pulled back, gasping for breath, and a radiant smile erupted across her face.

"I love you too, Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't say anything. Instead, one of his hands left her waist and fisted itself in her hair, pulling her back to him. There was a new eagerness in this kiss Astrid hadn't felt before. He held her tighter, pressed himself to her harder, making her body hit the rock cave wall enough that it should hurt, but Astrid almost enjoyed it.

"Hiccup," she said, her breaths coming in short gasps, but his lips never left her skin. Instead, he kissed everywhere he could reach. Her cheek, her jawline, and finally nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped again, gripping around his neck tighter than before.

"Mhm?"

Finally, she smacked the back of his head, causing him to come up for air.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, cheeks red and the smile she loved so much plastered on his face.

She nodded towards the mouth of the cave, where Toothless and Stormfly both had their heads turned and were staring intently at them.

"Oh, Gods," Hiccup groaned, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. "Would you mind looking away?"

Toothless ignored him, letting his tongue fall out on one side. Stormfly gave several high pitched calls and Astrid laughed quietly.

"I feel kinda weird doing…this in front of them," she told Hiccup, hugging him softly.

Hiccup looked pointedly at Toothless, who gave a throaty chuckle.

"Thanks Bud," he sighed.

A few minutes later, they were lying next to each other on the rough floor. The dragons had curled up as well and were sleeping soundly, their bed of coals still emitting a low glow.

"Think the storm will lift before morning?" Astrid asked him quietly.

"Probably," Hiccup answered, sleepily. "In all honestly though, I wouldn't mind if it didn't."

"Why?"

Astrid scooted closer and laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Getting stuck in a cave with you doesn't sound like a bad idea."

She punched his shoulder lightly, then cuddled back into his side.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more, Astrid."

* * *

**I really enjoyed this one :) please review! and thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Other Girls

**Here you go Artemis Jane! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**DRABBLE 7-OTHER GIRLS**

Astrid gripped the handle of her axe, restraining her drive to chuck it at the girl across the room.

Unlike how things were before, Hiccup was the new village hero. He trained adolescences in the way of dragon training, he scouted out new islands, and even adults took his advice on daily tasks. Hiccup was truly a chief in the making.

Astrid was proud of her boyfriend. It wasn't his responsibilities that drove her insane, it was the attention he got from the _female _crowd that did.

Hiccup not only had admirable status in the village, but puberty had also done quite a number on him. He was now tall, reaching over six foot, and lanky. Over a year of dragon riding had given Hiccup lean muscles and a core that was drool worthy. It also didn't help that his eyes were the perfect shade of brilliant green with freckles to match.

All of this belonged to Astrid, not some bimbo with the intelligence of a Terrible Terror.

Hiccup was seated in the mead hall, an untouched plate of food and his sketch book in front of him. He was working furiously on some new design of his. In front of him was Ingrid, one of the fishermen's daughters. She was pretty enough, with light hair and pale eyes, but it was the way she talking to Hiccup that made Astrid seethe at the mouth.

Her friends had taken notice too and looking weary, most likely wondering if Astrid was about to murder the clueless girl.

"We could feed her to Stormfly," Ruff suggested, earning a cackle from her brother. Astrid cracked a smile, but still kept her eyes on the two.

Hiccup wasn't paying any attention to Ingrid. He was staring intently at his work, tongue sticking out and all, but that wasn't deterring Ingrid. She kept talking, batting her eyes, leaning over the table…then, she made a move that had Astrid seeing red.

Ingrid leaned over and oh so slowly, gripped Hiccup's upper arm and trailed her fingers down to his hand. Hiccup snatched his arm away and looked up at her, completely alarmed.

"That's it!" Astrid yelled, leaping to her feet.

What happened next was a mass of confusion. Several people jumped up at once, all yelling and shouting. Snotlout made it across the room before Astrid's axe. He dove, knocking Ingrid to the floor as Astrid's axe lodge itself in the wooden wall behind them. Hiccup grabbed Astrid from the front and struggled to carry her thrashing, yelling body out the door.

"Let go of me," she yelled, trying to fight her way out of his torso. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"You aren't killing anybody!" Hiccup grunted, as he managed to get her outside.

"Just watch me," Astrid hissed. "I'll teach her to touch _my_ boyfriend again."

Hiccup managed to get her down the stone steps and out of sight of the onlookers, but he didn't let go of her. He kept his hands on her upper hands, moving them up and down, trying to soothe her.

"You need to calm down," he said, calmly looking down at her.

"Who does she think she is?" Astrid bellowed. "I should rip her arm off!"

"You do realize, you almost _killed _someone just now. You literally almost killed someone, just because you got jealous."

"Yeah and I'll do a lot more than _almost _if she does it again!"

Hiccup sighed and pulled Astrid to him, causing her to lean against his chest. It hard for her to stay mad when she was here, in her favorite spot in the world. Hiccup's smell of smoke, leather, and metal wafted around her, clearing her head. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head up at him.

"I can't help getting jealous," she told him. "You punched Snotlout a few months ago, remember?"

"That's different from throwing an axe at someone's head," Hiccup answered, pressing his lips to her forehead slightly. "I think it's pretty cool you got jealous though, minus the whole axe thing."

"Really?" Astrid asked, genuinely confused. "Why?"

"Sweetheart," he told her, leaning in and putting his forehead against hers. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl in this entire village. There is no reason for you to be jealous."

Astrid sighed and kissed him lightly for a moment. "Start paying more attention to when girls talk to you. I won't get as mad if you push away yourself."

"Anything for M'lady."

* * *

**This one was pretty short, but I like the way it turned it :) please review! thanks everyone!**


	8. No Saddle

**-First off everyone, please remember these drabbles are all part of the same story, world, plot line...and they are all in chronological order. They are providing the background info for a story of mine. After these drabbles are complete, I will post the sequel which will be a full-length, multi-chapter story.**

**-secondly, because of this, I cant do your prompts in order. I have to wait until they work nicely with the timeline. so if I haven't done it yet or did someones before yours, its just because I feel like the scene will work better for their relationship later on.**

**quinndragon47 here ya go :) I kinda changed Astrid's opinion on the whole thing so I hope you like it**

* * *

**DRABBLE 8-NO SADDLE**

Toothless wasn't one to take no for an answer. When he didn't get what he wanted, when he wanted it, the whole village had to take his wrath or, rather his tantrum. There was once Hiccup wouldn't share his glass off mead with him. Everyone in Mead Hall then had the pleasure of watching the bundle of black scales run around the room, huffing and puffing, and shooting death glares (and the occasional burst of flame) at Hiccup.

"Toothless, I said no," Hiccup groaned, as he exited the forge for the day. "It's not my fault you were wrestling with Stormfly with your saddle on. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow when I can fix it."

When Toothless and Stormfly had come bounding up to Hiccup while he worked in the forge, he immediately knew something was wrong by the wide-eyed, guilty look his dragon was wearing. It didn't take long for Hiccup to see the long gashes running along the leather and broken straps dangling off.

Toothless, however, couldn't understand why they still couldn't go for a night ride. After all, his prosthetic and Hiccup's stirrups were still in place, completely undamaged after his game with Stormfly.

Astrid was waiting for the two. She smiled as she watched the pair; Hiccup shoving Toothless' head away, acting like he was, but Astrid could see the love he had for his best friend. Toothless with his tongue hanging out and teeth retracted, bounding around his rider with a hopeful look. They sure were a couple of dorks.

"What does he want now?" she laughed softly when they had reached her.

"To go riding. What else?"

"But his saddle-," she began, but jumped back as Toothless shoved his head underneath Hiccup's legs and sliding him down his neck.

"I know his saddle's broken," Hiccup began, shoving his foot and prosthetic into place. "But with my feet hooked into here, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, Hiccup," Astrid said slowly. "I don't like the idea of you riding without something to really hold on to. It sounds pretty dangerous."

"C'mon, he's never let anything happen to me before." Hiccup patted Toothless' scaly neck, but Astrid wasn't reassured. "If you're so worried, come with me."

"You know I can't," Astrid said annoyed.

Stormfly, along with the other dragons on Berk, had left to lay their eggs just mere hours ago; with the exception of Toothless. It would be at least another week before they returned with their new hatchings, who would stay for a mere month before leaving themselves.

"I meant _with_ _me_," Hiccup said, smirking. He held out a hand to help her climb up, but she shook her head.

"No way, Hiccup. It's too dangerous. You can't be so reckless."

"You need to have a little fun."

Toothless had his eyes narrowed at her and the corners of his mouth were turned up. Astrid knew that look and she immediately started back tracking.

"No no no no. Toothless don't-."

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Toothless shot off into the night, his familiar whistle cutting through the night air. She lost sight of them then, suddenly, causing her to scream out into the dark, he shot into her from behind. Toothless' head tossed her into air and she was slammed into Hiccup, who caught her effortlessly with one arm around her back and the other under her legs.

"You are _so _dead," she hissed into his ear as the wind and cold rushed past them.

He let go of her legs and reached out, taking a grip on the dragon's neck. His other arm remained behind Astrid, keeping her tucked into him as they sped off over the water.

"Come, Bud!" Hiccup yelled over the deafening sound of wind in their ears. "Show us what you got!"

Toothless started climbing higher, through the clouds and closer to the glistening stars. Astrid's entire body was planted Hiccup's torso, keeping her in place.

She would never admit, but this wasn't so bad after all.

Hiccup smelled of smoke and metal, a wonderful combination Astrid had come to love. His one arm around her was warm and strong, pressing firmly into her back.

Toothless dove and Hiccup's hands immediately went onto her waist to keep her from falling forward. They gripped her tightly, almost to where it hurt, but she didn't mind. Right before the hit the water, Toothless spread his wings, catching on the air and gliding smoothly.

"That was vaguely familiar," she said smiling, forgetting she was so supposed to be upset.

"Thought I might remind of the first time you rode with me," Hiccup told her softly.

Since they were level now and going slowly, he was able to take his hands off her waist and instead returned them to her back and under legs, pulling her in sideways against him.

"Minus the kidnapping."

"It was not a kidnapping," Hiccup protested. "I was just trying to…persuade you."

"By kidnapping me."

"Technically, it was Toothless who kidnapped you. I was just going along with it."

"Hmph, well," she said, leaning in to the side of his face. "You can…_persuade_ anytime you want now."

Astrid pressed her lips to his cheeks and could feel the skin underneath grow hot.

"Uhh…we should uh head back," Hiccup stammered.

Astrid laughed and tucked her head underneath Hiccup's chin, hiding from the icy cold air.

"Maybe we can take Toothless out again sometime…without a saddle," she suggested.

Toothless gave a loud, happy roar and shot blue fire into the sky.

* * *

**I think toothless is so adorable :3 please review!**


	9. Hiccup's Birthday

**I couldn't help myself! I started on the "Astrid tries to cook" prompt and I was so eager to share it :) so here's your second update for the day! **

**Here you are RedTed. enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**DRABBLE 9-HICCUP'S BIRTHDAY**

There were several things Astrid could do successfully. She could swing an axe that always hit its mark. When it came to dragon training, only Hiccup could do it better than her. When given the opportunity, she could dance the night away and if the occasion called for it, she could even sew a dress or two. Astrid had a knack for reading people and her intelligence was no where below average.

She had a way of batting her eyes that made Hiccup's mouth slack. She knew exactly where to graze her nails on his neck to make a wonderful moan escape his lips. Astrid knew how to hug him when he sad and what to say when he was angry.

Cooking, however, was where her talents fell short.

Hiccup was turning seventeen today and Astrid had everything planned out. She would spend all afternoon cooking, so he wouldn't have to go to the mead hall. Then, after a dinner for two they would ride their dragons all the way to highest cliff in the village to enjoy some alone. Astrid thought it would be perfect. Simple, but perfect.

That was before the bread caught on fire. It was before Toothless bounded in, spilling the soup pot all over Astrid, and it was before she dropped the meat on coals, burning it black.

Astrid was grateful Stoick had "chief duties" for this evening. It would be beyond embarrassing for him to walk in on this.

"Okay, Astrid. Think. Think," she told herself, looking at the mess. "You can still fix this."

She was kidding herself. There was no way she would be able to make any sort of meal before Hiccup got home from the dragon training arena.

Toothless watched her from his favorite rafter, making soft cooing noises.

"Ugh, Toothless. I don't know what to do," she groaned, gripping the sides of her head.

"About what?"

Astrid gasped and looked up to see Hiccup standing in the doorway. Toothless jumped down from the rafters, knocking over the table in eagerness to greet his best friend.

"Hey there Bud," Hiccup said, absentmindedly rubbing Toothless' head while he looked at the room in front of him.

The thrown over table added to smell of burnt food and the sight of Astrid with soup still down the front of her tunic. Astrid stood hopelessly in the middle of it all, looking down at her hands.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she said quietly, doing everything she could to hold back tears. Astrid was _not _a crier and she wasn't about to start now. "I-I had it all planned it out, but the bread burned and the soup spilled. I even dropped the meat."

"Aw, you were doing this for me?" he asked, smiling and walking up to her.

"It was for you birthday. Everything just went…wrong. I'm sorry."

Hiccup chuckled and pulled her to him, ignoring the sticky soup on her front.

"I just wanted your birthday to be perfect," she mumbled into his chest.

"It is perfect," he told, rubbing a hand down her hair.

"But-."

"Astrid, I don't care about this. I already knew you were the worst cook on Berk."

She sniffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to do all of this. I've got you and Toothless. That's all I need."

Toothless suddenly shoved his head in between the couple, smiling widely with his tongue hanging out. He sniffed the front of Astrid, than began furiously licking her tunic, despite her protests.

"Ugh, no Toothless! Knock it off." She wiped the globs of saliva off of her and smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend. "I think he likes the soup. I'm going to have to go home and change."

"I've got stuff you can borrow."

Astrid started making her way up to Hiccup's loft, then in a moment of sheer boldness, stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You know, I might need some help."

She couldn't see Hiccup's face. He was turned away from her, but she didn't miss his body freeze or the back of his neck turning beet red.

"I might need _a lot_ of help," she continued. "So much help, that we should just stay in tonight."

Astrid wondered for a second if she had stepped too far, but then Hiccup was frantically pushing Toothless outside.

"Out out out. Go outside," he said gruffly, shoving hard against the black scales. Toothless narrowed his eyes at his friend, before raising his head high and storming off into the night.

Astrid felt bad that Toothless was being pushed outdoors, especially in the middle of winter, but then Hiccup came bounding up the steps after her.

"There's still the mess," she said as he reached her step.

"Later," was all Hiccup said and, without skipping a bet, threw her over his shoulder and continued up the stairs.

This was definitely the best birthday Hiccup had ever had.

* * *

**I would like to make it clear for the sake of the story, they did not have sex. But I mean they're teenagers in a house alone...lets be real people. soooome making out is definitely going to happen. please let me know what you think :)**


	10. Girl Talk VS Guy Talk

**DRABBLE 10-GIRL TALK VS GUY TALK**

Hiccup watched the girls from over the rim of his glass of mead. It was unsettling, watching Astrid with them. He didn't mind that she was spending time with friends. Hiccup was glad she some girls her age to hang out with. However, the way they were _giggling _made him worried. Astrid never giggled. Ever.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hiccup asked.

He was sitting at a table with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut. The evening was young and the mead hall was full of voices, warmth, and light. Toothless was wandering around, receiving scratches under his chin and pats on his head.

"I don't know. Girls are weird man," Snotlout said, eyeing the girls as well.

Ever since he clocked Snotlout in the face, they had in some way become closer. While Snotlout was still the jerk he'd always been, and be, Hiccup actually considered him a good friend now.

Hiccup knew why Snotlout was interested as well and he was pleased that it wasn't Astrid. Ingrid sat among the girls, joining in on their friendship. It had been nearly half a year since Astrid had thrown the axe at her head. Snotlout, and his act of knocking Ingrid to the ground, was the only reason Astrid hadn't been charged with murder that night. Even though Snotlout wouldn't admit it, he had a sweet spot for the girl now. They were often seen spending time together and, since Ingrid was no longer considered a threat to Astrid, she'd been welcomed into the group with open arms.

"Their faces are all red and they're laughing. Why are they doing that?"

"What do they even have to talk about?" Tuff exclaimed, taking a large chunk out of his fish. "It's not like their lives are _that _exciting."

"It looks like Astrid is doing most of the talking," Fishlegs piped up from Hiccup's side.

"Pfft, it can't be that interesting. We're always with her, except for when…" Tuff voice drifted off and suddenly the table went quiet as three pairs of eyes starred at Hiccup.

"Oh my Gods, they're talking about _you_!" Snotlout exclaimed, as Tuffnut rolled in a fit of laughter.

Fishlegs looked apologetically at Hiccup and shrugged.

"You don't know they're talking about me," Hiccup grumbled, taking another long sip from his glass.

But now as he looked, Hiccup saw that Fishlegs was right. Astrid really was talking the most and was using her hands a lot, throwing them around in the air. Both Ingrid and Ruffnut were red in the face and laughing quietly.

"So come on little chief," Snotlout said, still laughing. "What have you two been up to that's worth talking about?"

Hiccup blushed, thinking about a few nights when Astrid came to visit him in the forge when he got stuck working late.

"Yeah, tell us! Tuff said eagerly.

"I don't know," Hiccup said hesitantly, glancing over at Astrid. She _definitely_ would not want the guys talking about their relationship. "Its…weird talking about that."

"We're your friends though," Fishlegs said.

"This is what guys do man," Snotlout said. "Now fess up."

Going against every logical thought in his body, Hiccup launched into his and Astrid's relationship. Starting all the way from when she kissed his cheek in the Toothless's cove, going to when she practically jumped him in the forge the other night.

Hiccup had to admit, this whole friend thing was pretty cool. It was pretty awesome doing normal guy stuff.

However, he didn't hear the steps coming up behind him. He didn't see Snotlout start to frantically shake his head. He didn't hear Toothless whine, knowing his rider was about to be seriously injured.

"And then she did this weird thing with her leg-OUCH!"

Hiccup turned, rubbing the sore spot on the back of head, to see what'd hit him and froze. Astrid stood there, arms crossed and an overly sweet smile on her face. Ingrid and Ruff stood on either side her, glaring down at Hiccup.

"Hey there Babe," she said with a large, fake smile on her face that made Hiccup's insides turn to ice.

"Um, hi Astrid." He glanced over at the guys, but they had all scooted away from him.

"Let's go outside and talk," she said, offering him her hand.

"I think I'd rather stay here," he said, trying to get a firm hold on bench.

The hand she had outstretched grabbed a hold of his tunic and pulled him to his feet. He was taller than her, but Astrid looked just as menacing standing up on her toes to glare up into his face.

"I insist," she hissed, the sweet voice long forgotten.

As she dragged him outside, Hiccup turned back to his friends. They all watched him with worried eyes and he silently wondered if this would be the last time he saw them.

"I can't believe you!" Astrid said when they were safely outside.

The winter weather was passing, leaving the evenings not as frigid as they once were, but Hiccup still shivered seeing the glare in Astrid's eyes.

"It was just...guy talk," he said lamely. "You were doing the same thing!"

Astrid gasped and it was her turn to get red this time.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, please!" Hiccup said rolling his eyes. "The whole village could tell what you and your friends were talking about. You weren't exactly hiding it!"

Their friends had ventured outside at that point, taking seats on the stone steps in front of the fighting couple. Hiccup normally would have cared, but Astrid was too fired up for him to pay attention to anything up.

"So, your reaction was to talk about _what I do with my leg_!" she yelled, stepping up into his face.

"Hey Hiccup, did she tell you she told us about your spot," Ruff called out, while the group burst into laughter.

Hiccup glared at Astrid and she suddenly smiled sheepishly.

"About that…"

"Oh my Gods, you told them about my neck!"

"Only about the sound you make when I scratch it."

"Astrid!"

"Hey Hiccup," Snotlout called out. "What was that you said about Astrid always ripping out your hair?"

If looks could kill, Hiccup would be beyond dead.

"I'm going to kill you," Astrid said through her teeth. "I am literally going to kill you."

"That's funny Astrid," Tuff said. "Hiccup said you always tell him something else."

"Hmm," Ruff said from her spot next to her brother. "That's ironic, because Hiccup apparently isn't ever able to say anything."

"Oh Gods," Hiccup groaned, grabbing the sides of his head.

"Except that," Ruff piped up. "She said you say that."

"Seriously Astrid?" Hiccup demanded. "Did you really have to tell them that?"

"Did you really have to tell them about my leg?"

Everyone was rolling with laughter on the steps. It echoed off into the night and just angered Astrid even more.

"What are you laughing at Snot?" she yelled, whipping around to face the group. "At least Hiccup's getting some leg! At least he has someone pulling out his hair every day! _At least he has someone that is so good at what she does, it makes him speechless!_"

She whipped back around to Hiccup, pulled his face down and kissed him hard in front of everyone. Hiccup barely had anytime to register what was happening, before she took her mouth away and glared back at everyone.

"Now if you'll excuse me!" she said heatedly at them, a little breathless "I am going to have an _amazing_ make out session with my boyfriend and we will not be telling _anyone _about it!"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him off, down the dirt path and into the dark village.

"What just happened?" Snotlout asked, looking at where they had disappeared.

"Ugh, I need a girlfriend," Tuff moaned.

* * *

**This one was a lot of fun to write :) please let me know what you think!**


	11. Impressing Astrid

**So, it has come to my attention that my Astrid isn't "Astrid" enough. I'm really glad it was brought up because I definitley do not want to be disappointing my readers. Do most of you feel my Astrid is a wuss? Please be honest and let me know. That way I can fix it :)  
**

**FablehavenFunLovin-thank you for this prompt! Hope its what you wanted! (I decided to add in how he got his armor and fire sword in this drabble. hope you dont mind ;) ) **

* * *

**DRABBLE11 -IMPRESSING ASTRID **

Hiccup strapped the last piece of leather into place, before turning to Toothless for support.

"So, what do you think Bud?"

Toothless gave an unimpressive look to Hiccup before returning back to the nap he was taking on Hiccup's floor.

Hiccup was pretty proud of his new set of armor he designed. It was brown leather with several straps and pockets for maps and tools and had black, metal shoulder pads. It definitely suited him better than the brown vest and tunic look.

Not that he would ever say it out loud, but Hiccup created his new armor for Astrid. Sure, it was great for flying and if he ever got himself into trouble it would protect him pretty well, but he was really hoping he'd be able to get Astrid to drool over him a bit.

"Hiccup? You home?" A familiar voice rang out through his house.

"Up here M'lady!" he called down the loft stairs.

Toothless eagerly jumped to his feet at the sound of Astrid's footsteps and bounded over to her when she appeared.

"Good morning to you too," she laughed as the mass of black scales excitedly nuzzled her face and gave her a gummy grin.

When her eyes landed on Hiccup, she froze and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my Gods," she exclaimed, a wide smile erupting on her face. "Is this what you've been working on?"

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup answered, smiling sheepishly. "Finished it last night. The swords not done yet though."

"The fire sword?" she asked, in a mocking voice as she walked over to Hiccup.

"It's going to work," he replied. "I'll show you."

"Whatever you say, Babe." Astrid was now in front of him. She didn't feel embarrass that her eyes were traveling over every inch of his body, that her hands had taken hold of his arms and were traveling along his biceps and forearms, or that she was biting her lip and suddenly had a million ideas of what to with Hiccup in that moment.

"I _really_ like the new armor," she whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Hiccup's arms snagged around her face and he smiled. "I was hoping you would."

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the couple and quietly snuck down the stairs. Often they would forget he was there, making him witness things his rider did that he didn't care to.

Hiccup was pleased his 'plan' had worked. Astrid obviously loved it, even more than he had been expecting. He titled his head down and captured Astrid's lips in his own. She welcomed it and opened her lips, letting his breath fill her. He pulled her closer to him and she gasped in his mouth, before melting into his chest.

It was only a matter of seconds before the kiss grew. Breaths grew labored and Hiccup took a couple steps back to lean against his desk. Astrid craved to scrape her nails against the back of his neck, but the armor prevented her from doing so. She pressed herself to him even tighter, pushing her way in between his legs. Hiccup groaned in the back of his throat and moved one his hands to the back of her head, tangling itself in her loose braid.

"Hiccup! Where are ya me boy?"

Hiccup pushed Astrid off him so quick, she would have toppled over backwards if he hadn't grabbed her arm. She gave Hiccup a pointed look, before the two began wiping their mouths, flattening their hair, and straightening their clothes. It had become a common routine.

"Coming Dad!" Hiccup called down as the couple made their way downstairs.

It took Hiccup and Astrid forever to get away from Stoick. He another speech to give to Hiccup about becoming chief and it seemed to take most of the morning. When Hiccup found a break in the conversation however, he grabbed Astrid's hand and dragged her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trailing slightly behind him as he dragged her through the dirt paths of Berk.

"The forge." He looked back at her and grinned, making her chest and neck heat up.

They made it there in record time. There were no signs of anyone else, so Hiccup bolted into his room and slammed the door.

Astrid squealed as he grabbed her, but it was cut short when his lips pressed tightly into her own. She grabbed at his shoulders and he clutched her waist tightly in his hands. The scruff on Hiccup's chin rubbed against her, causing a wonderful friction. Her hands made their way onto the back of his head and her fingers gripped the strands of brown hair tightly.

Hiccup pushed against her, causing her to walk backwards until Astrid's back hit his long work table. With their mouths still intact and moving furiously together, he reached behind her and shoved everything off it.

Just as he was lifting her up onto it, the door slammed open.

Hiccup dropped Astrid and she fell into the hard, rough ground with a _thump, _hitting her head on the table in the process. At the same time, Hiccup had jumped back, knocking over several saddles he had hanging on the ceiling.

"That doesn't look like saddle or weapon making my lad!" Gobber chuckle, his large body filling the doorway.

"Son of the Gods," Hiccup groaned, his face bright red. "Would you get out of here?"

"Three minutes," Gobber warned, turning back to main part of the forge. "Then you have work to do!"

When the door slammed shut, Hiccup frantically went to help Astrid up, who was rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, leaning in to check if she had any cuts or bruises.

"I can't believe you dropped me," Astrid muttered, touching the back of her head delicately.

"I'll make it up to you," Hiccup said, kissing her forehead. He grabbed his apron from the wall and tied it around his middle. "I swear. Anything you wanna do when I'm off, we'll do it."

"Anything?" she asked, the pain in her forgotten.

"As much I really enjoy this armor," she said slowly, trailing her fingers up his chest piece. "I want to see how some it comes _off_."

Hiccup gulped loudly and Astrid smiled coyly, before walking out the door.

* * *

**Just a little fun! Thought i would put in there how his new armor in HTTYD2 and his fire sword began to take play. **


	12. Astrid Saves Hiccup

**Thought we could use some Astrid saving the day :)**

**sports lover12and ff lover3-here you go :) **

* * *

**DRABBLE 12-ASTRID SAVES HICCUP**

Hiccup wasn't quite sure where it all went wrong. It might have been deciding to leave on his scouting trip even though the wind was rough, the waves were high, and the clouds were dark. It might have been flying into a thick a fog that was so dense, he couldn't see three feet in front of Toothless's head. It might have been ignoring Astrid when she suggested he put off the scouting trip.

Wherever it started, all that mattered now was the pain. The severe, gut wrenching pain spreading across Hiccup's torso was all that consumed him. He tried to remember what happened. The fog hid everything from him and Toothless, including the forest. Sounds of Toothless's roar, one of surprise and fear, echoed through Hiccup's head. He could remember leaving the back of dragon, the pain erupting through his body, then nothing.

The ground was cold and wet on his back, but something warm and sticky was spreading across his right side. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the large, green eyes peering down on him but it was too fuzzy. Soft cooing noises came from the Night Fury as he laid down beside his rider.

Hiccup tried to lift his arm. He was successful, but it felt like it was made of lead. Reaching over slowly, he tried to find source of whatever liquid was sticky to him. Toothless jumped as he screamed out in pain. His hand had made contact with something large and rough, sticking out of his side. It was a piece of wood. Lifting his hand in front of his face, his eyes finally focused.

It was crimson. His hand was covered in thick blood and suddenly the sticky warmth made sense.

"I'm sorry Bud," was all Hiccup managed to choke out, before his eyes slid shut again.

Toothless sat up on two legs and let out of deafening roar that echoed into the sky.

* * *

Astrid paced near the edge of the cliff, throwing her axe to the nearest tree. It was a good stress reliever, but in this case, it wasn't helping. Hiccup had promised he wouldn't go far and be back before sunset.

The dark clouds hid the sun, but she knew it was lying low on the horizon.

"This is ridiculous," she exclaimed, retrieving her axe and belting it. "I'm going after him."

"Stop worrying," Ruffnut said from her spot laying in the grass.

"Yeah, it's _Hiccup and Toothless_," Snotlout said, leaning on Hookfang's side. "They're always getting into trouble and they always come back from it."

"But he should have been back by now!" Astrid yelled. She was frustrated that her friends weren't understanding how serious this was. Hiccup always came back when he said he would. Always. And there was no sign of a Night Fury on the horizon.

"The storm could be worse where he's at," Fishlegs said. "Maybe they're just waiting for it to clear out."

Astrid paused. She hadn't thought of that. It was a totally valid reason why Hiccup would be late coming home. Man, did she feel dumb.

"That sounds right," she mumbled, dropping to the ground next to Stormfly.

"See," Snotlout said. "Any minute now they'll be soaring-."

Stormfly jumped to her feet, knocking Astrid into the ground. The blue dragon twisted her head to the sky. She then gave several high pitched calls and flapped her wings aggressively. Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch did the same.

"What's wrong with them?" Tuffnut asked as Belch was pushing his neck against him.

"Something's wrong," Astrid muttered and, without missing a beat, jumped onto the back of her dragon.

Stormfly immediately took off into the sky. Astrid heard several roars behind her and turned to see the others rising into the air as well.

"What are you doing?" she yelled over the sounds of the beating wings.

"You said it yourself!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Something's wrong!" Ruff said.

"And we're here to help!" Snotlout finished.

"That's what friends do!" Tuff said, looking eagerly into the distance.

Astrid turned back to face the horizon. While she happy she had friends by her side, her gut twisted, wondering what the dragons heard.

She didn't have to steer Stormfly or figure out which way Hiccup went. The dragons knew where they were going. It wasn't long before they came to a thick fog. Gliding through it only made Astrid more uneasy.

"Slow your speed," she called back. "We don't want to hit anything!"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Stormfly leaped back mid-flight to avoid a large oak. The fog began to thin and she could see they were surrounded by large trees.

"Over there!" Snotlout yelled.

Astrid followed his gaze and saw a line of broken trees, all snapped off leading to a carved trail of mud on the forest floor. At the end, was Toothless.

Astrid landed Stormfly quickly and ran over to the dragon. He laying down, but she could tell his underbelly wasn't touching the ground. He had it raised slightly. His wings were also folded in and his head was tucked down. There was no sign of Hiccup.

"Toothless," Astrid said quietly. "Where is he?"

Toothless pulled back his lip and growled, narrowing his eyes at the group of teenagers. Astrid carefully scooted closer. She couldn't even remember the last time Toothless had growled at one of them.

Suddenly, Toothless's hunched body made sense and Astrid felt her stomach heave.

"You have to let me see him," she felt herself say. It was surprisingly steady. "I can't help him, if I can't see him."

Astrid, keeping her gaze on the narrowed green eyes, waved her hand behind her. Getting the hint, the others and their dragons backed away. Finally, Toothless unfurled his wings lifted his body, stepping away from the limp body of Hiccup.

"Oh Gods."

Astrid was at his side in less than a second and she felt her body go cold as she truly saw him. A large piece of splintered wood was sticking out the right side of Hiccup's body. His mouth was slack and it felt like she was laying her hand on a sheet of ice.

"The blood," she gasped. "All the blood."

Hiccup's front was crimson, soaked with the thick liquid. Some lay in a pool on the side of his body and some lay on his hand, showing he'd been awake at some point.

Astrid pushed her fear away and jumped into action.

"Someone ride Stormfly home for me!" she shouted, gripping the cold body and pulling it up. "I'll get him out of here. Warn the healer we're coming."

"Astrid, here let us help," Ruff said, walking closer.

"No!" Astrid yelled. "I've got him! Tell the healer to get ready!"

The others nodded and shot off into the sky. Astrid was suddenly very grateful Hiccup taught her how to ride Toothless.

"Toothless, I need your help," she said desperately. Toothless laid his body down low beside her and she heaved Hiccup's body on the front of the saddle, making sure to avoid the protrusion. Situating herself behind him, she gripped his body. Her heart sunk when she felt very, _very _slow beat of his heart. Hiccup was too close to death.

Astrid was slow at navigating the dragon. Hiccup was the only one who had the stirrups mastered.

It seemed to take years before Toothless slid into the village right in front of the healer's house. Astrid had struggled to hold Hiccup's body up during the flight. A group of men, including Stoick and Astrid's father, were waiting. They immediately took Hiccup from Astrid's grasp and rushed him inside.

Astrid slid off of the black scales. Toothless closed his eyes and gently laid his head against her torso.

"He'll be okay," she whispered, unsure if she believed it herself. "He'll be okay."

Astrid was strong. This fact had been proven many times in the past. When Hiccup lost his leg, she was one of the few who did not shed a tear or show remorse. She became the example, trying to keep other's spirits up. Astrid was the one who took action, not submerged to grief and crying.

That's why, when the first tear leaked from the corner of her eye, she wiped it furiously and ground her teeth. No. She was _not _weak.

She patted Toothless on the head one more time before heading towards the healer's door, but Stoick emerged, blocking her path.

"She thinks he'll make it," Stoick said gruffly. "Hiccup lost a lot of blood, but the wood didn't pierce anything important."

Astrid nodded stiffly. She didn't trust herself to talk.

"Ya know," Stoick continued, eyeing Astrid carefully. "It's alright to be sad my dear. Ya don't have to be brave _all _the time."

"No," Astrid snapped. The lump in her throat was almost painful now. "I'm not weak."

"Showing emotion is not weak," Stoick argued, setting a large hand on the girl's shoulder. "Not fearing to show what you feel, is true bravery."

Astrid wasn't sure what snapped inside of her. It might have been the compassionate touch or the kind words, but something pushed her over the edge. Toothless shoved his large under her arm and nuzzled her side as hot tears poured down her face and angry sobs erupted from her throat.

"There…there was _so _much blood," she sobbed, onto the dragon's head. "I didn't even know if he was still alive!"

"But he is!" Stoick exclaimed. "He's alive! Our Hiccup has survived much worse. When he wakes up, he'll be the same boy. The same boy, with a rather impressive scar I might add."

Astrid wiped the tears from her puffy face and looked up into her chief's face. "When he wakes up, I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

**I thought the end line was something Astrid would say after knowing Hiccup would be okay :) hope you all like it! please review! You guys are the best!**


	13. Singing and Dancing

**Totally couldn't help myself so here's the second update of the day! I loved this one sooooooo much!**

* * *

**DRABBLE 13-SINGING AND DANCING**

Astrid and Hiccup sat in the glow of the firelight, surrounded by good company and pleasant voices. It was another bonfire night. The winter months were just a few short weeks away and the village was enjoying an evening of calm weather.

Smells of food roasting, their friends casually joking, and dragons calling into the night set a sort of ease upon the couple. Astrid leaned into Hiccup's side on the rough ground, one of her hands twisting pieces of his hair. It had grown noticeably longer, but Astrid liked it.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, when her she reached her other hand up to join the first.

"Nothing."

"Are you _braiding_ my hair?"

"It looks cute."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled down at the blue eyed beauty next to him.

"I'm a Viking, Astrid. Soon-to-be a Viking _chief_. I don't think cute is a look I should be going for."

"I don't know Hiccup," Snotlout said from across the fire. "The braids do bring out your masculinity."

Hiccup sighed, but didn't stop Astrid as she started on another one.

"They're coming out tomorrow," he whispered to her.

"Fine," Astrid huffed, but kept her fingers moving.

Sometime later the dancing had started. It always started slowly, with one or two people muttering words to a familiar song. Then, the whole group would get going and couples, young and old would rise up to move around the fire. The dragons of the village seemed to enjoy this as well. From their spots on the rooftops, they would sway and call out their familiar calls, almost as if they were trying sing along. Toothless was the main offender. From his spot with Stormfly, Hookfang, and the others' dragons, his gummy smile and tongue hanging out could be seen from across the square.

Hiccup enjoyed watching his fellow villagers dance in the firelight, but he never felt the need to join in himself. He had plenty of fun watching the others. Astrid, however, was a different story. She could never keep still when the voices rang up from the crowd. Her torso would sway and her feet would tap the ground. Astrid sang loudly with everyone else, but never got up to dance. At least, she hadn't since she started dating Hiccup.

She didn't know exactly what kept him from getting up and joining the others. Astrid never wanted to ask, in case it had to do with his left leg, or rather, _lack of_ his left leg or his injury from the wood a few months ago. Whether it was he couldn't or wouldn't, Astrid never resented Hiccup for keeping her on the side lines.

It was when the last song that quieted down, that Hiccup looked to Astrid in surprise. She was humming to herself, but that's not what startled him. It was _what_ she was humming.

"How do you know that?" he whispered frantically to her.

She gasped at his eagerness and looked wary, worried if she had done something wrong.

"My mom told me it," she explained. "She said when she younger, all the young couples sang it to each other. I just learned it from her always singing it around the house."

"My dad sings it too," Hiccup said quietly. "He used to sing to my mom. At night, when he thinks I'm asleep, I can hear him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't know."

Hiccup gripped her hand tightly and, to Astrid's surprise, smiled softly.

"No, I liked it."

Astrid felt her stomach flutter at the look Hiccup was giving her. It was so…_intense._ If she had ever felt any doubt about his love for her, this single look would restore her faith.

Then suddenly, he opened his mouth and Astrid gasped at what came out. Hiccup was _singing._

___"I'll swim and sail on savage seas…With ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life… If you will marry me…"_

Astrid beamed as the people around them, their friends and family, grew quiet. Clutching Hiccup's hand, she sang along.

___"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey… If you will promise me your heart…And love me for eternity____…____"_

Astrid jumped to her feet and pulled Hiccup up with her. She had expected him to resist, but his smile was as large as hers and they bounded into the firelight. She began singing again, lightly laying her hand on Hiccup's face.

_"__My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds…"_

Her body turned suddenly, and pressed into Hiccup's torso. Astrid brought his hands up to wrap around her waist, which he gladly accepted as her voice continued.

_"…__w____hen I feel your arms around me."_

Hiccup took her hands and spun her around and they pressed their forearms together, stepping around each other as Hiccup's voice rang out.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold…I'd even sing you poetry! And I would keep you from all harm…if you would stay beside me!"_

There was a loud _thump _and the ground shook. Astrid and Hiccup looked up to see Toothless and Stormfly had jumped into the circle on the other side of the fire. They called out loudly into the night and Hiccup and Astrid turned back to each other, still beaming.

"_I have no use for rings of gold…I care not for your poetry…I only want your hand to hold…I only want you near me!"_

As Astrid finished the verse, Hiccup grabbed her waist and her hand and spun her around the fire. The crowd was now clapping at this point, either watching the dragons bounce around the fire or the couple swaying.

"_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!"_

Hiccup let go of her hand and added his other hand to her waist, before lifting her above him as he finished the verse._ "_

"_For the dancing and the dreaming!"_

Astrid giggled as he set her down and grabbed her hand again. As he spun her, she continued.

"_Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me!"_

As they moved, Hiccup pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then he finished the song.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning…And gladly ride the waves of life…If you will marry me!_

They stopped still clutching each other, smiles wide and eyes bright. Toothless and Stormfly stopped their bounding and roared into the sky. Their fellow villagers yelled and cheered and Hiccup felt his face heat up. Getting a tight hold on Astrid's hand, they darted through the crowd, finding some quiet behind one of the buildings.

"That was amazing," Astrid squealed, lightly jumping into him to press her lips against his. Hiccup caught her and laughed when they separated. "Hows your side doing?"

"Fine," he answered, bringing a hand to lightly touch where the wood had pierced him. He could hardly feel the injury anymore.

"Good," she smiled, biting her lip. "Because, I really like dancing with you."

"If you liked that," he said, arms still wrapped around her waist. "Just wait until my _real_ proposal."

Astrid pulled her head back to gaze at him and her mouth fell open.

"What-what are you talking about?"

Hiccup let go off her and smiled widely, before turning around and heading back towards the crowd.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled after him. "That's _not_ funny! What are you talking about?"

But, as usual, Hiccup ignored her.

* * *

**I loved writing this :) please review!**


	14. A Great Honor

**This one isnt very "cute", but gives insight to an important event in Hiccup's life. I will only have a few drabbles left, maybe even not that much, before itll be over and Ill start posting the story. Now, for the story, I wont be updating as often as I do with these :)**

* * *

**DRABBLE 14-A GREAT HONOR**

Hiccup paced in front of the cliff edge, the sunset shining in the distance. Snow covered the rocky ground, but Hiccup didn't mind the cold. In fact, he barely noticed it right now.

"I can't do this Toothless," Hiccup said weakly as he walked by his dragon.

Toothless was laid out on the ground, watching his best friend move back and forth. His ears were pricked up and his bright green eyes were wide, worried for Hiccup.

"How could he ask me that?" he demanded, walking by him once again. Toothless let out a small purr and nodded his head, but Hiccup seemed to understand what he meant.

"Don't you start too!" Hiccup said, completely frustrated at this point. "Why does everyone think this is a good idea, but me?"

Toothless suddenly jumped to his feet, smiling widely and arching his back, before running past his rider. Hiccup turned to see Astrid walking through the deep layer of snow to him, followed closely by Stormfly.

"Hmm. Dark, brooding expression, it looks like you've been tugging at your hair, and you're snapping at your best friend," Astrid said when she had reached him. "Looks like someone spent some time with his dad this morning."

"You're good," Hiccup mumbled. Astrid reached up, pushing long strands of brown hair out from in front of his eyes. Hiccup leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, trying to forget his anger and frustration.

Astrid removed her hand and looked over to where Stormfly and Toothless were chasing each other in circles.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad."

"No, trust me. It could have and it was."

"But you two haven't fought in ages," Astrid argued. "What was this one about?"

Hiccup stood next to Astrid, lightly touching his hand to her back. Now they were both watching the dragons playing…whatever it was they were playing.

"Well, first he started off by telling me what a great son I was and how much the villagers looked up to me."

"Wow." Astrid rolled her eyes and went to sit on a boulder by the dragons, watching Hiccup while he talked. "You have it _so _rough."

"No, just listen," Hiccup said and his pacing resumed, but this time in front of Astrid. "He started talking about everything I do for the village, how capable I am…then he hit me with the big one."

Astrid cupped her hands in front her mouth and screamed, tapping her feet into the snow.

"He's making you chief!"

Hiccup looked over at her, annoyed, before resuming his pacing. "I can tell you're just as upset as I am."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid said getting up and interrupting his pacing. Still smiling, she clutched the leather on his chest and looked up at him. "But why in the world are you upset about this? I mean, this is a _huge _honor."

"Yeah, it is," Hiccup sighed. "But can you seriously picture _me_ being chief?"

"Yes."

"Be honest, Astrid."

"I am, Hiccup," she said, giving him a punch to the arm. "Everything your dad said was true. The village could use a leader like you. You are the kindest person I know and the smartest. I know you'd do anything to protect Berk."

Hiccup shook his head and looked down in her blue eyes. "I'm not strong. I don't like to kill. I can't be a good chief."

"You right," Astrid said simply. "You don't kill for pleasure. A good chief would enjoy killing, would enjoy being violent. But you wouldn't be that." She laid her hand across his heart and grinned. "You're strong in here, Hiccup. You're _compassionate._ You'd do anything to avoid violence. That's something a great chief would do."

Hiccup sighed and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "I always knew this day was coming. I'd always joke about it or roll my eyes and push it off, but now it's actually here. What if I screw up?"

"You won't," Astrid said, flatly.

"But what if I do?"

"_If _you do, Toothless and I will be there to put you back in line." She replied, giving him another hard punch.

"Ouch! You shouldn't punch your chief. I'll banish you or something."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but her smile grew. "Does that mean your accepting it?"

Hiccup gave her his half smile, then turned to Toothless. "What do you think, Bud? Wanna be chief with me?"

Toothless, who had been wrestling Stormfly into the snow, jumped off her underbelly and bounded to Hiccup. The dragon pounced, sending his rider into the snow with him on top.

"I guess that's a yes," Hiccup said, trying to dodge the licks Toothless was giving him.

"Come on _chief_," Astrid said, moving to Stormfly. "I'll race you to go tell your dad."

"You're on." The Hiccup Astrid knew and loved was back. He jumped on the back of his Night Fury and, together, they flew off to the village.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) please review :)**


	15. The Next Step

**So, I tried writing the three other drabbles I had planned before this one, but I couldn't get them work. Even though I love writing these characters, for some reason I just couldn't get those situations to fit right with what I was doing. So, if I told you I was writing your drabble, then I apologize because it wont be in this. The situation may happen in my story, but obviously not in drabble form. **

**Here is the one you've all been waiting for :) keep in mind, I kept it as accurate as possible. I looked up Norse traditions and wrote this according to that. Please enjoy :)**

**vocab**

**mundr: a gift a man gives to the family of the woman he wants to marry so that they will accept his marriage offer.**

* * *

**DRABBLE 15-THE NEXT STEP**

Astrid loved visiting Hiccup on days he worked in the forge. He didn't get many days here anymore, with him being a "chief in training" while also running dragon training, but when he was, Astrid never missed it. She would sit silently, off to the side and watch his nimble fingers sew delicate stitches on saddles, his rough, callused hands frame weapons, and his lean arms lift mounds of steel. It was impressive, watching him do this kind of work. It was one of the many reasons Astrid was proud to call Hiccup her boyfriend.

It was a crisp, early spring morning when she strode into the forge. Already have been at work for hours, Hiccup was seated at his work table finishing the design on a shield. A newly finished sword also sat in front of him.

"Hey Babe," Astrid lightly, giving him a hard punch to the bicep as she walked by.

"Ow! You're lucky you didn't make me screw this up," he told her, giving her a look before going back to his work.

"Don't be such a baby."

Astrid bent over his shoulder, watching him paint a Deadly Nadder across the shield. It really was a beautiful shield, one of the best she'd ever seen.

"How's your morning been," Hiccup asked her absentmindedly, still lightly moving the brush.

"Fine," Astrid answered, watching his work. "They're laying down foundations for a new house. Had to dodge all the Gronckles bringing in wood."

Astrid then began to really take notice of Hiccup's work. The sword was heavy duty, with a hilt that was made with some of the finest materials on the island. It seemed to glisten in the small amount of sunlight coming in through the doorway.

"Who are these _for_?" Astrid asked incredulously. "They must have taken ages to make."

"Eh," Hiccup shrugged, but didn't take his eyes off his work. "The payment will be well worth it."

"I bet someone's paying an arm and a leg for them," Astrid mumbled, still eyeing the masterpieces in front of her. "I would kill for a weapon like that."

"You'll just have to ask your dad if you can borrow them. I'm sure he'd let you."

"Um, what? Hiccup, my dad can't afford these. Trust me, I know."

"Sure, he can," Hiccup responded. He finished the painting and held the shield up, checking it over. Astrid, however, didn't have her eyes on the pair of weapons anymore. She was staring at Hiccup, her mouth slightly open.

"Hiccup, I'm serious," she told him, trying to keep her voice from rising.

"So am I. Did you really expect me to give your family anything less for your mundr?"

Astrid's entire body froze and her mind went to mush. She took a step back from Hiccup, her hands slowly moving to her mouth. Hiccup didn't give any attention to her shock and instead stood up, admiring the pair on the table.

"I think they turned out pretty good. These, with the yaks and the money, your parents should accept my offer right away."

"Wha-what?" Astrid gasped against her hands.

Hiccup finally looked over at her, his face covered with a large grin.

"Oh my Gods!" Astrid yelled, throwing herself at her future husband.

Hiccup caught her easily and captured her lips in his own. The kiss was sloppy and wet. They were smiling too widely for anything clean cut, but neither minded. Astrid pulled back and grasped the sides of Hiccup's face. She couldn't help but stare at him like she was looking at him for the first time.

This man was going to be her husband. _Husband. _Soon, she would be Hiccup's wife. Those piercing green eyes, his crooked smile, and every freckle on his face would soon belong permanently to her.

Then, she remembered something.

"The house I saw being built?"

"Ours," Hiccup answered, his smile growing larger.

"Oh my Gods," Astrid repeated, before pulling Hiccup's face back down to hers.

This kiss was eager, almost desperate. Astrid put every ounce of love she felt for Hiccup behind this kiss. She wanted to _show _him how much she loved him. He gripped her middle tightly, his fingers digging into her above the line of her skirt. She nipped on his bottom lip, earning a growl from the back of Hiccup's throat.

Soon, they could do this all the time. In the private of their own home, Astrid would be allowed to kiss Hiccup whenever she pleased. No matter dodging into the forge to steal secret kisses. He would be there when she woke up, in _their _bed…

Hiccup broke their kiss, but didn't move away from her. He leaned his forehead against Astrid's, rubbing his nose against hers.

"We're getting married," he whispered, the sound barely audible. "I get to be your husband."

"And I get to be you wife," Astrid whispered. "You know, I was expecting something with a bit more flair."

"Seriously? I've been freaking out over this moment for _weeks,_" Hiccup laughed. "And you're telling me I did it wrong?"

"Its okay," Astrid assured him. "When my friends ask about it, I'll lie."

"How generous of you," Hiccup mumbled, while Astrid laughed.

"C'mon, let's go talk to my dad now!" She tried to tug him towards the door, but the days of Astrid being physically stronger than Hiccup were over. He was easily able to pull her back sharply against the apron on his chest.

"I thought we were celebrating?"

_"_We _were_," she said, dodging out of his grasp. "But now we're done and going to tell my dad."

Hiccup sighed, but smiled. He shook out of apron and grasped the shield and sword. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Only until I'm dead," Astrid said impatiently. "Now c'mon!"

* * *

**you all have been the best :D story will be posted soon! ill post on here when I have the first chapter up**


	16. Sequel Is Posted

**Sequel is posted everyone :) **

**title: Responsibilities**

**Go check it out :)**


End file.
